If something Should Happen
by piratequeen24
Summary: Sirius arrives at the Potter's house too late to help, but what he finds there gives him both purpose and a small amount of closure.
1. Undeserved

**A/N: This is a3 chaptersongfic, I only used an exert of the song If Something Should Happen by Worley Darryl in chapter 2 though. Very Angsty... **

**Prologue**

_Sirius was standing outside, in front of a destroyed house watching his motorcycle fade into the distance. His best friend in the _

_world was gone, and so was his wife. Tears were clouding his vision, Peter would die for what he had done, there was no doubt _

_about that. He had always been so weak, how could they have ever trusted him._

_Before he went after Peter, he turned to look at the ruins of a house he had been in only days before, when he had been their _

_secret keeper. Lily had been so pale, and James only comfort was playing with Harry. Harry. He had survived. The boy who was _

_a living image of his father, would never again see his father'sface, or his loving red-head mother's._

_Sirius had no will to live anymore, James had been the only one for him to really lean on, he was more a brother than a best _

_friend. And Lily was gone. And Dumbledore wasn't going to let Harry stay with his godfather._

_Tears flowed steadily down his face now, he took a few small steps toward the house, or half a house that was left. He walked in _

_the front door, not feeling right going in anywhere else. The first thing he saw was James. Laying there, eyes open, wand out, _

_expressionless. It was all Sirius needed._

_He crashed to his knees beside James' body and cried, cried for everything James had lost, for everything he had lost. Crying _

_because his best friend had been marked for death, findingit to soon. James wouldn't want him here, morning over him. _

_Sirius pulled himself together as much as possible. Before standing, he closed James eyelids, the last thing he could do for him._

_Sirius found Lily's body in the part of the house that hap collapsed. She had cuts and bruises from fallen boards and debris. _

_Fresh tears leaked from Sirius's eyes. Who would do this to such a beautiful woman? A woman who lived to make the lives of _

_those around her better, who served others. A woman who loved with all her heart. A woman who was willing to forgive._

_The Potters hadn't deserved what they had gotten._


	2. If Something Should Happen

**A/N: this is chapther 2, sadest one yet, and the one with the song...**

Something caught Sirius's eye as he stood up. A mirror and a letter. The mirror was one of a set James and Sirius had had, allowing you to talk to each other, 2 way mirrors if you will, when picking it up, he grabbed the letter. It was addressed to Sirius.

He recognized the kind of note it was. It was something the Marauders had created, noted that talked, like howlers, but in whispers so they weren't overheard. He flipped it over and slowly opened it, there were 2 letters..

_Dearest Sirius,_

_I know if you have this, you will be grieving James and/or my loss. But please don't. While this is hard for me to write, I love you like a brother, and I know James would be happy to hear me say it, though probably insanly jealous, like always._

Sirius smiled

_So really do take care not to cry to hard or to long. And Harry, if he is still with you, do take care of him. Don't let my precious baby boy go into my sisters hands. I do love my sister, but she hates me so much she'd even take her jealousy and hatred out on my son._

_Love always, Lily Evans Potter_

Sirius cried, hearing Lily's voice one last time, and having her ask a favor he couldn't do. But James's letter was impatient, much like James himself…

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know I am dead since you have this. Whether Lily is or not I don't know. If she isn't then do me a favor as only a best friend could. Move in with her, love her like a sister, help each other out and never forget me. I would tell you to marry her, but no matter how loyal you are, you would never do that to me, even my memory. And I know Lily wouldn't either._

_If she's died along with me, I don't want you to cry over me. You are my best friend, and always will be. Whether I'm with you on this earth, or watching over you from another, I will never leave your side._

_Now my Harry. You know I love him, and if he by some miracle is still with you, I want him growing up with you. I know you would raise him right…_

Then the letter did something Sirius didn't expect, James voice was suddenly singing a sad slow tune…

_If something should happen  
Oh promise me you'll take that boy out camping  
Throw a line out in the water every now and then  
Answer and questions that he has  
Maybe once he gets older  
You can sit and have that first cold beer together  
And tell him a couple stories on his father  
He's always known your my best friend.  
That's why I'm asking  
If something should happen_

_I hope I live until I'm 80  
And I get to see my son get married  
And have some babies  
And make a million more memories with my wife.  
Yeah buddy I pray alright  
But if it's my time to leave  
Could you watch over them for me?_

_If something should happen_

James voice died off in a

_Good bye, Padfoot…._


End file.
